Where'd The Chicken Go?
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: A 5 year old Matt comes down with the chicken pox! When Tai goes to see him, he comes to a conclusion: the chicken pox is caused by a chicken! Therefore, the chicken's gotta be in the house still, right? It's off on a chicken hunt! [Chibi!Taito]


Hey everybody! I am just inspired by the chibis! I LUV CHIBIS! *huggles chibi Tai and chibi Matt* Ok, my friend Lady Kamiya sent me a picture of a chibi Matt and Tai holding hands and it was soooooooooooooooo adorable. And because of it, I am writing my first chibi fic! All right, that's a lie. I have my fic where a character gets turned into a chibi, but this is the first one where they're SUPPOSE to be chibis. Oh, never mind, just read it!  
  
Disclaimer: No own Digimon. Wish I owned the chibis!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Taichi Yagami sat on his couch, watching TV with mild interest. Today was the day he was going to see his best friend Yamato Ishida. After not being able to see the boy for almost 2 weeks, his mother finally said they could go visit him. But now came the waiting part. The 5-year-old sighed moodily and turned towards his parents' bedroom.  
  
"Mommy when are we going to go see Matt?" the little boy whined, growing more impatient by the minute.  
  
"We'll go soon ok?" Ami Yagami replied as she walked out into the living room, carrying his younger sister Kari.  
  
"Can we go now?" he asked, crawling off of the couch.  
  
"Yes, we can go now." Ami nodded. Tai let out a cheer of excitement and raced for the door. Ami followed behind him and they got on the elevator. The group of 3 headed up to apartment number 626 where Matt lived. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Tai jumped out and walked down the hallway, looking for his friend's house. He stopped in front of the right apartment and waited for his mother to catch up. It was only polite to wait for her. That and he was too short to reach the doorbell. Ami walked up to the door and rang the bell. Tai looked up at his mother and smiled widely. Ami smiled back and the door opened, revealing Natsuko Ishida.  
  
"Hello Ami." She greeted her friend and allowed them to step inside.  
  
"Hi Natsuko, how have you been holding up?" Ami asked as the two women stepped into the living room.  
  
"It's been hard trying to keep up with him and TK, but now that he's getting better it should be all right."  
  
"I imagine the poor boy is bored stiff."  
  
"He is. He hasn't been allowed to see anybody for a long time now." Natsuko replied, sitting down on the couch with Ami. Ami set Kari down next to Natsuko's younger son TK and turned to Tai.  
  
"Sweetie, Matt's in his room. Why don't you go and see him?" she suggested. Tai nodded and smiled before turning and bouncing into Matt's room.  
  
"Can I get you some coffee?" Natsuko offered.  
  
"That'd be great." Ami replied. Meanwhile, Tai opened the door to Matt's room very carefully and peered inside.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"I'm here." Came a small whisper. Tai opened the door even wider and walked inside, closing it behind him. Matt was sitting up in his bed dressed in his white pajamas.  
  
"Hi." Tai grinned, jumping onto the bed with his friend.  
  
"Hi Tai." Matt said back.  
  
"I missed you, Matt. Where ya been?" Tai asked the blonde boy.  
  
"I've been sick dummy." Matt replied.  
  
"Oh. Don't call me a dummy!" Tai complained. He took a good look at Matt's face, suddenly aware of the little red spots that decorated it.  
  
"Where'd those come from?" he asked, poking at Matt's cheek.  
  
"Ow! Stop that!" Matt whined, pushing Tai away.  
  
"Well, where did they come from? You didn't have them the last time I saw you." Tai said, curiously looking at Matt.  
  
"Mommy called them chicken pox." Matt replied. Tai tilted his head to the side, reminding Matt of a puppy.  
  
"Chicken pox?" Tai repeated unsurely.  
  
"Uh huh. TK had 'em first, and then I got 'em." Matt replied woefully. Tai blinked and screwed up his face in thought.  
  
"Where would the chicken have come from though?" he asked thoughtfully. Matt gave his friend a look that clearly said 'I-have-no-clue-what-you're- talking-about-and you're-starting-to-scare-me.'  
  
"What?" he said at last.  
  
"Well, there had to be a chicken nearby when you got the chicken pox right?" Tai said logically.  
  
"Maybe........" Matt said, started to become convinced. Tai nodded firmly and got off of the bed, pulling Matt down with him.  
  
"Where we goin' Tai?" The blonde boy asked dazedly, following his brunette friend closely.  
  
"We're going to look for that chicken." Tai replied, opening the door.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it's gotta be here somewhere still right? After all, TK got sick first. And then you got sick. That chicken is pure evil." Tai said, venturing out into the hall. Matt rolled his eyes and followed Tai. Although, what the other was saying made sense. He couldn't argue with true logic now could he? The two little boys wandered down the hallway, looking for anything suspicious. Tai suddenly dropped to all fours and started crawling on the floor. He grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him down on the ground with him.  
  
"This is in case the chicken decides to do an airflorne attack." Tai said before Matt could question him.  
  
"I thought it was called airborne?" Matt inquired as he crawled on the floor next to Tai.  
  
"No. Because a chicken can't be born in the air, silly. But it can be florne."  
  
"What does florne mean?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with flying." Tai shrugged as he pushed open the bathroom door.  
  
"Yama, turn on the lights!" Tai whispered frantically. Matt sighed cutely and stood on the stool by the sink, flipping on the light switch. Tai slowly stood up and his eyes darted from side to side.  
  
"Hmm........interesting. Very interesting." Tai said thoughtfully, placing his chin in his hand.  
  
"What's very interesting?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just heard all the detectives on TV say it." Matt closed his eyes and lightly whacked Tai behind the head.  
  
"Itai!" Tai whimpered.  
  
"I know you're Tai." Matt grinned at him.  
  
"Not funny, Matt." Tai said as he walked around the bathroom. He looked in every corner of the room, searching for anything out of place.  
  
"Rats. Nothing." Tai sulked.  
  
"Hey Tai, come here!" Matt said. Tai jumped up and ran over to his friend who was standing out in the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Matt held out his hand to Tai. Between his index finger and his thumb was a small white feather.  
  
"Where'd that come from?" Tai asked, curiously taking the feather from his friend.  
  
"It was floating in the hallway on the ground." Matt stated.  
  
"Hmm............that means we're getting closer to that chicken. C'mon." Tai said, dragging his friend by the hand into TK's room.  
  
"Why are we in here, Tai?" Matt asked as the two chibis walked into TK's bedroom.  
  
"Because this is the first place the chicken attacked, that's why." Tai replied. Still holding Matt's hand, he walked over to TK's bed and started examining it.  
  
"Tai, why are you still holding my hand?" Matt finally asked. Chibi Tai jumped and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged, letting go of Matt's hand. Matt muttered a "whatever" and followed his friend's footsteps. The two little boys rummaged around TK's room, picking apart his bed, emptying his toy box, opening his closet, and dumping out the drawers.  
  
"Told you there wouldn't be anything in here." Matt complained, flopping down on the ground. All of this wandering around on his friend's wild goose- er, chicken chase, made him tired.  
  
"Hey, found another one." Tai said, holding out another white feather.  
  
"Where was it?" Matt asked.  
  
"It was right by his pillow. You know what this mean right?"  
  
"Um....................no?" Tai sighed in exasperation and shook his head.  
  
"It MEANS that the chicken musta came up to TK at night and attacked him while he was sleeping, which is why TK couldn't feel it." Tai explained as he jumped off of TK's bed and walked back out into the hallway.  
  
"Maybe......" Matt trailed off, getting up to follow Tai.  
  
"Now, that only leaves us one more spot to look." Tai said.  
  
"Where?" Matt asked him, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tai didn't say anything but walked into one last room.  
  
"Tai! We can't go in there! Mommy and Daddy said not to." Matt warned his friend. Tai paid no heed to this and continued on his venture.  
  
"Start searching soldier, we need to find that fugitive chicken." Tai ordered him and walked into the master bathroom.  
  
"You watch waaaaaaaaaay too much TV." Matt said under his breath, but did as he was told. He crawled into the closet while Tai searched the cabinets in the bathroom. Both boys turned everything upside down in hot pursuit of chicken. The met up again in the middle of the room.  
  
"Well, that's it. No more chicken." Matt shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure........" Tai trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked. Tai's eyes traveled up to the king-size bed. His large chocolate brown eyes looked at the surface of the bed. Suddenly his gaze narrowed and he jumped on top of the bed.  
  
"EVIL CHICKEN!" he cried out, attacking one of the down pillows on the bed. Matt looked at his friend with a look of pure confusement.  
  
"Tai? What are you-"  
  
"Matt, it's the chicken! He's in disguise as a pillow! Get him!" Tai said, beating up the pillow once more. Matt nodded and jumped up with Tai and started smashing his little fists into the pillow.  
  
"Pull him apart!" Tai instructed. Matt, who was now too wrapped up in the chicken warpath, seized one end of the pillow while Tai held the other.  
  
"On the count of 3, we rip him to shreds." Tai instructed. Matt nodded and held his end of the chicken pillow imposter tighter.  
  
"One." Tai counted off.  
  
"Two." Matt continued.  
  
"Three!" They said simultaneously, pulling as hard as they could on the pillow. With a satisfying RRIIPP! sound, the pillow split in two pieces, sending both boys flying in opposite directions. Feathers went flying all over the place, floating down to the ground softly, creating a world of white.  
  
"YAMATO ISHIDA WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Natsuko suddenly shouted in horror as she and Ami stood in the doorway.  
  
"It's Tai's fault!" Matt pointed to Tai.  
  
"Nu-uh! It just as much your fault as it is mine!" Tai argued back.  
  
"Both of you better start explaining. Fast." Ami said sternly, looking at her son.  
  
"Well, Matt said he got the chicken pox." Tai started out.  
  
"So Tai said that there had to be a chicken behind this and that it must still be in the house."  
  
"So we walked around the house looking for the chicken." Tai continued.  
  
"But all we found were little white feathers like those ones." Matt pointed to the ground.  
  
"So then we came in here and discovered the chicken was disguised as this pillow."  
  
"So Tai said to rip it up so we couldn't get chicken pox anymore."  
  
"Which is what you see here today." Tai finished. Both women looked at each other in surprise, before bursting into laughter.  
  
"It's not funny Mom, this is a serial matter!" Tai complained, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"That's serious, honey, not serial." Ami corrected him.  
  
"And I didn't want chicken pox ever again 'cause they itch and make me feel icky and I don't like 'em!" Matt added indignantly.  
  
"Sweetie, chicken pox doesn't come from a chicken." Natsuko explained through her laughter.  
  
"It doesn't?" Both boys asked simultaneously.  
  
"No. Chicken pox is just a disease people get from other people. A virus."  
  
"So, there's no chicken involved?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nope. No chicken." Ami replied.  
  
"Oh. Oops?" Tai shrugged and gave them an innocent grin while Matt glared at him and coughed. Natsuko smiled back and picked Matt up.  
  
"Matt, you should be in bed resting." She said and tucked him into her bed. Matt sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I feel fine, Mommy. Honest." Matt said and coughed again.  
  
"No arguments Matt." Natsuko replied and turned back.  
  
"I think you two have had enough excitement for today." She said to both boys.  
  
"Yea....." Tai sighed. Suddenly TK came into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
"Mommy! Someone messeded up my room!" he exclaimed. Natsuko and Ami both turned around to both of their sons.  
  
"Well, we thought the chicken would be hiding in there 'cause that was the first place it was." Tai shrugged. Natsuko sighed and went to go pick up TK's room. Ami turned to her son and pointed to the bed.  
  
"Now I want you to stay in here with Matt. Do not move anywhere but this bed." She said sternly. Tai sighed and played with the sleeve of his blue and white baseball shirt. He nodded in defeat and crawled up on the bed with Matt. Ami smiled and closed the door behind her. Tai sat on the end of the bed and sulked. Matt blinked his blue eyes at his friend and moved closer until he was lying on his stomach next to him.  
  
"Tai?" Tai didn't even look at him.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry you didn't find the chicken?" Matt said helplessly, the words sounding stupid even to himself.  
  
"Not your fault. It's the chicken's fault." Tai pouted. Unconsciously, he started playing with Matt's fingers. He laid down on his stomach as well.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Holding you hand. What does it look like?" Tai replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's what you do when you like somebody a whole lot." Tai explained.  
  
"Oh. So you like me a lot?"  
  
"Of course. I like you lots and lots." Tai smiled at his blonde friend.  
  
"I like you a lot too, Tai." Matt said. Tai nodded and laid there in thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked him finally.  
  
"What else do people do when they like somebody a lot?" Tai asked him. Matt scrunched up his own face in thought.  
  
"Well, Mommy and Daddy do this one thing. I forget what it's called but they put their lips on each other." Matt said.  
  
"Kissing?"  
  
"Yea, that's it!" Matt exclaimed. Tai nodded in agreement.  
  
"My Mommy and Daddy do that too." Tai said.  
  
"Should we try it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Um......ok." Tai said shyly. Both boys faced each other, waiting for the other to move. Finally Tai couldn't stand it and planted his lips on Matt's.  
  
"This was your idea and you just sit there." Tai said, grabbing Matt's hand again.  
  
"Well, did you like it?" Matt asked him curiously. Tai thought about it for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yea. It wasn't as slobbery as it is when Kari kisses my face. Did you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So now what?" Tai asked, playing with Matt's fingers.  
  
"I don't know. Matt replied. He yawned and closed his eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep Matt. Then we can continue playing." Tai suggested, closing his own eyes.  
  
"Ok. G'night Tai-koi." Matt said sleepily.  
  
"What does koi mean?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"What's love?"  
  
"When you like somebody a whole lot and you kiss and stuff." Matt zoned out. Tai nodded and smiled. Kissing Matt on the forehead once more he closed his own eyes.  
  
"Then goodnight Matt-koi." Tai snuggled up closer to Matt and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~ 3 days later *~*~*~  
  
Tai woke up in his own bed 3 days later. He yawned and stretched his limbs, crawling out of bed. He scratched his chin and walked into the bathroom. He did his usual morning routine and then looked in the mirror. He did a double-take and squeaked.  
  
"Oh no!" he yelped, jumping off of his stepstool and running to the phone. His mommy had already put Matt's number on speed-dial and Tai called. The phone rang twice before someone answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt-koi, help. The chicken's on the loose again! Only this time he's somewhere in my house."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Now everybody say it with me: AWW! Lol, I don't know why I decided to write this I just thought it would be a cute idea. After all, you have to admit, all of us thought that chicken pox came from chickens at least once in our lives right? Well, that's my chibi contribution to the world. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! 


End file.
